Generally, a stethoscope is a medical device for auscultating for the inside of the human body and diagnosing the illness of patient. It is used to listen to various inner body organs such as intestines and blood flow in arteries and veins as well as lung and heart sounds.
The stethoscope includes an auscultation member for auscultating inside of the human body, a headset for listening to the auscultation sound, and a guiding tube for guiding the auscultation sound by connecting the auscultation member and the headset. The stethoscope having such the structure is used to examine a patient through the auscultation sound received from the headset by the auscultation member on the patient's body.
By the way, a doctor needs to provide his headset to the patient in the case that the patient is willing to listen to the auscultation sound by himself. Accordingly, the doctor should endure inconvenience of sharing his headset with the patient. Also, the doctor may have problems with delivering the examination result or requests for examination when the patient has weak hearing ability.